


The Great Animal Feud

by leporidae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Social Media, instagram abuse, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leporidae/pseuds/leporidae
Summary: Phichit and Seung-gil compete to see who can get the most likes on their animal photos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First (of a few) submissions for the rarepairsonice event on tumblr, this one with the theme "social media."
> 
> Can't come up with a better title for this, so I guess I'm going with the silly one. It's a silly fic, anyway - lots of fluff and antics, not much else.
> 
> (Takes place in the same "verse" as Almavivo, some nebulous amount of time afterward.)

Perhaps if Seung-gil didn't become so easily irritated by the smallest of things, this never would have happened. Perhaps he wouldn't have engaged in this ridiculous battle in the first place. But Seung-gil  _is_  easily irritated, and that irritation had transformed into an almost manic competitiveness at an alarming pace. And now, he can't escape the battle no matter how hard he tries - he's simply in too deep. 

He's not _trying_ to escape this battle, though. On the contrary: he wants to win.

* * *

It all starts with an innocent late night Skype conversation, one of many between himself and Phichit since they had decided to venture into the treacherous waters of long distance relationships.  

"Did you see the picture I posted with my hamsters?" Phichit asks eagerly, eyes shining. 

Seung-gil has to stifle a yawn. It's two hours later in Korea, and he would have been asleep ages ago if it weren't for his boyfriend's seemingly unending enthusiasm about, well, _everything_. "Mm, it was cute," he manages. 

"Did you see how many likes it had?" 

"A lot," Seung-gil says, though quite honestly he hadn't paid any attention to the statistics - he'd just quietly saved the picture to his phone along with most of Phichit's other selfies and had closed the Instagram app shortly after. 

"People really like my hamsters, don't they?" Phichit gushes. "I should take more pictures with them." 

Seung-gil shrugs. "You're the one who's popular, not the hamsters. You'd get likes regardless." That's an objective fact. People absolutely adore Phichit's presence on all forms of social media, not that Seung-gil can really blame them. After all, Phichit is a "literal ray of sunshine," despite Seung-gil's annoyance at letting such a vapid cliche even pass through his thoughts.

"I bet if I took pictures of just them doing cute stuff, maybe in cute little hamster outfits, I could get way more likes than Victor's pictures of Makkachin, or all of Yuri's cat photos. In fact, I'm gonna make it my new goal - my hamsters are gonna rise up and become the face of Instagram. Just you wait, Seung-gil - I'll become the _god_ of social media." 

 _You practically already are._ "More than Makkachin?" Seung-gil asks instead, raising an eyebrow. "I think you underestimate dog lovers. Even _I_ like seeing Victor's dog photos. No matter how hard you try, your hamsters won't garner as much attention. At least, that's my prediction." 

Phichit's gaze burns with mischievousness. "Is that a challenge?" 

"Do you want it to be?" 

He grins. "Tell you what - if you're so certain the dog lovers will have your back, let's make a wager. In the next week, you post as many cute photos of your dog as you want - or you with your dog, or whatever - and I'll post photos of my hamsters. At the end of the week, whoever has the most likes overall wins!" 

"Wins what?" 

Phichit thinks. "Some favor or something? I dunno, I wasn't thinking that far ahead. We can cross that bridge when we get to it. Either way, you in?" 

"I'll beat you," Seung-gil says, determined. "Because my dog far outmatches your hamsters in terms of purely being photogenic - objectively. Anyone would tell you that." 

"Oh, you are so  _on_." 

* * *

2117 likes

 **phichit-chu**  ham hams ♥

 **v-nikiforov** cute!!!

 **sara-crispino** soooo cute ♥

* * *

 "Fuck you, waking up early to make the first move," Seung-gil grumbles at his screen when he rises from bed the following morning. Phichit, the crafty bastard, has capitalized on his cheerfulness even during the early morning hours and has posted a picture of himself with his hamsters balanced on his shoulders and head, messy bedhead included. It should be a crime for someone to be so damn shameless about their (admittedly adorable) bedhead, so much so that they post it all over social media for likes. Unfortunately, that’s just the kind of person Phichit is (and Seung-gil of course had accepted this ages ago). 

Getting more likes than Phichit on anything is going to be extremely difficult, but Seung-gil is tenacious. That’s the kind of person _he_ is, after all. 

He could just respond by taking a selfie with his dog, a beautiful gray and white Siberian Husky who’s far more photogenic than he himself could ever hope to be. But a simple picture isn’t going to be attention-grabbing enough to surpass his boyfriend, he admits to himself begrudgingly. Creativity will be key if he even has a chance of garnering the same amount of attention as Phichit. 

Seung-gil is known amongst his fans for many questionable attributes, one of which is his terrible fashion choices. Especially in Korea, his completely out-of-touch attitude when it comes to stylish clothing makes him stand out – not necessarily in a good way, but some of his fans have called his obliviousness his “charm point” (whatever that’s worth).

For Seung-gil, clothes are just clothes. As long as they serve their function (i.e. covering one’s body), that’s good enough for him. But for once, his tacky dog print shirts are going to serve a different function than just clothing him. After several minutes of sifting through his well-organized closet, he produces two shirts, one emblazoned with the image of a German shepherd in a colorful sweater (which he slips on his own torso) and the other sporting the scene of a Siberian Husky blissfully skating circles around a frozen pond with two matching pairs of skates (which he manages to pull over the head of his own husky teasing his dog's paws through the arm holes with some effort and only minimal struggling from the animal).

"Selfie time," Seung-gil says out loud.

His dog wags his tail and barks.

* * *

1373 likes

 **seung-gillee** Woof.

 **phichit-chu**  ♥♥♥

 **Jjleroy!15** Is that what you say to phichit in bed?

 **seung-gillee** Fuck off.

* * *

Seung-gil had been expecting that the two of them would post a handful of photos as the week moved along and that would be the end of it. But it _doesn’t_ end there, not by a long shot. Apparently due to Phichit’s popularity on social media, the scope of the competition starts to grow. And grow, and grow – until it seems that every skater they know is involved, taking pictures with various animals. Victor and Yuuri are the next two to hop on the competitive bandwagon, utilizing Victor’s Instagram account to post photos of themselves with their admittedly adorable standard poodle, whose fluffiness brings a genuine smile even to Seung-gil’s face. 

2290 likes

 **v-nikiforov** yuuri and makkachin

 **v-nikiforov** my two favorites ♥

 **phichit-chu** wish i could give this endless likes!

 **phichit-chu** you guys are so cute!!!

And from then on, the floodgates open wider, and the photographic contenders just keep flowing in.

4279 likes 

 **otabek-altin** Cats. With #yuri-plisetsky

 **yuri-plisetsky** oi i didnt know you took this

 **yuri-plisetsky** i was asleep!!!

 **otabek-altin** It’s cute.

 **phichit-chu** i agree!!!

 **yuri-plisetsky** take it down!!!

 **otabek-altin** But we’re winning in likes, Yuri.

 **yuri-plisetsky** fine whatever! see if i care

 **v-nikiforov** CUTE YURIO ♥♥♥

 **yuri-plisetsky**  go die old man!!!!!!!

1303 likes

 **christophe-gc** Mystery man and mystery cat~

 **phichit-chu** :O

 **phichit-chu** who is he???

 **christophe-gc** ;)

2402 likes 

 **Jjleroy!15** Don’t have pets so here’s a selfie with a moose lol

 **Jjleroy!15** And the bae of course ♥

 **Jjleroy!15** It’s JJ style~

 **phichit-chu** creative!!!

 **seung-gillee** This is stupid, it’s not even your pet.

 **Jjleroy!15** All the animals of Canada are my fans, so it still counts~

 **seung-gillee** Perhaps I misinterpreted and the pet is your girlfriend?

 **phichit-chu** be nice seunggil haha

 **seung-gillee** Hmph. 

And the alleged “creativity” just keeps flowing, culminating in a photo towards the end of the week from Guang Hong who, due to a lack of actual animals with which to take pictures, snaps a selfie of his small body practically drowning in stuffed bears.

1921 likes 

 **+guanghongji+** dont have any pets so this will have to do. (middle ones my favorite, gift from leo ♥)

 **seung-gillee** Is this fair? Stuffed animals aren’t technically animals…

 **phichit-chu** we didnt specify! i think it passes!

 **seung-gillee** Fine. 

* * *

“I never want to take another photo in my life,” Seung-gil groans, flopping face first onto the pillow next to his phone.

“I can’t see your face if you lay like that,” Phichit says, and Seung-gil can practically _hear_ the pout in the other’s voice.

With a somewhat melodramatic sigh, he sits up with some effort and props up his pillow behind him so he can lean back and balance the phone on his lap to talk to Phichit. His dog, noticing Seung-gil’s movement, perks up his ears and hops onto the bed next to him, curling up by his side and nudging his hand with his muzzle to indicate his desire to be petted. Idly Seung-gil scratches the dog between his ears as he turns his attention back to the screen, where Phichit is smiling back at him, satisfied with the improved view. “Neither of us even won the challenge,” Seung-gil complains.

Phichit laughs. “You’ve gotta admit, those pictures Otabek took of sleeping Yuri covered in kittens were pretty adorable, though.”

“It was supposed to be _our_ challenge.”

“Aw, are you jealous other people got involved?” 

“Absolutely not,” Seung-gil snaps, the tone of his voice startling his dog, who whines into his side. “Sorry,” he mumbles. 

Phichit raises an eyebrow at him. “Not even a little?” 

“Why would I be jealous?” 

“You tell me.” 

Seung-gil sighs. Phichit has that disconcerting sixth sense where he’s able to pick up on Seung-gil’s every emotion regardless of how deeply he attempts to bury it. It’s validating, but at the same time Seung-gil seemingly can’t go five minutes without being exposed in some manner. “It was kind of our thing,” Seung-gil says, feeling childish for even admitting it. “At least, I thought it was going to be...” 

Rather than making fun of him or reprimanding his immaturity, Phichit smiles sympathetically. “Everyone seems to get involved when it’s me, sorry about that.” 

“People like you,” Seung-gil says simply. “It’s understandable.” And he means it, too; his boyfriend is insanely popular on social media and loves to bask in the attention, so it’s not something Seung-gil would ever wish to take away from him. “I just – I wanted –” 

“To do something just with me?” 

Seung-gil swallows. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have picked a social media competition if you wanted to keep it private,” Phichit teases. 

“Fair point.” 

“Anyway, I got to see some cute pictures of you that you wouldn’t have posted otherwise, so I think it’s still a win for me.” 

Seung-gil coughs. “Don’t say such ridiculous things.” 

“Can’t help it, you’re too cute.” Before Seung-gil can stammer a response, Phichit continues: “I should let you sleep, I think. You look really tired.” 

“I’m not tired,” Seung-gil protests. 

“I can _tell_ , geez, no need to pretend. Just rest up and we can talk again tomorrow night, okay? How’s that sound?” 

“All right.” 

“G’night, Seung-gil.” 

“…Good night.” 

Once he hangs up from the call, Seung-gil idly thumbs back over to the Instagram app to take yet another look at Phichit’s hamster photos. “Cute,” he admits softly, with no one but his dog to hear him. 

The husky snores softly, none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Yuri to insert a middle finger emoji somewhere in there but I can't be bothered to format it, just know it's there in spirit.


End file.
